villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Geth (Magic: the Gathering)
Geth is an undead lich turned mechanically modified Phyrexian lord and an antagonist from Magic: the Gathering. Once a living human, he was betrayed and beheaded. After assisting the Phyrexians, he was rewarded with a new body and a place in their empire. History Fifth Dawn When Geth was alive, he ruled his home, the Mephidross (a swamp that creates necrogen gas that can turn the living into zombies), due to having control of the only vampire on the plane. This is how Geth was able to control the Nim, Mirrodin's race of zombies. Geth sent one of his subjects, a human named Yert, to kill the elf Glissa Sunseeker and her party. Yert attacked them with a zombie reaper. She easily slayed the zombie and Yert broke into tears because of his defeat. He then allied himself with Glissa to get a new zombie to control in exchange for reaching Geth. After Geth found out about Yert's betrayal and Glissa's survival, he sent his vampire to slay the group. But, Glissa managed to defeat the vampire to the point of almost killing it. Backed into a corner, Geth told Glissa about Pontifex, a vedalken scientist who was ordered to attack her village. Unfortunately for Geth, his vampire would need a large feeding to survive. So, Geth feed Yert to the vampire as revenge for his betrayal. Because of this, he became a vampire himself and turned on Geth yet again by decapitating him. Though his head was cut off, he survived as a lich. Without a throne, Geth aided Glissa by helping her get the "Shield of Kaldra". For his help, Geth was rewarded with a mechanical body. Once Mirrodin's creator Karn returned, he became one of the wardens of the Mirari (the consciousness of Memnarch), which was placed in his body. Scars of Mirrodin After a long amount of time, Geth returned to the Mephidross with his new body. Unfortunately for him, he lost control over his Nim subjects. The Phyrexian invasion of Mirrodin was near its start, and since Geth kept their existence a secret, he was rewarded with an even better body. This one was arachnid-like in structure, hideous, and very strong. With this newfound power, he conqured his home and defeated all opposition. This suit also allowed him to have significant power in the Phyrexian hierarchy. He became one of the "Seven Steel Thanes" and ruled over Ish Sha for the rest of this block. Wanting even more power, he sought out to be both praetor of the black-aligned phyrexians, and eventually the new Father of Machines (the leader of the Phyrexians). He attempted to due this by using his intelligence and charisma. His best tactic is making contracts that anyone forced into them have to abide by them or become his slaves. By the end of this block, Elesh Norn decimated the forces of the black-aligned phyrexians, and Geth's fate is unknown. Quotes }} Gallery Promise of Power.jpg|Living Geth Geth's verdict.jpg tumblr n9rdp0KqHc1ri1r1uo1 1280.jpg|Geth and Glissa guarding Karn Category:Leader Category:Zombies Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Undead Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Liches Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic: the Gathering Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Monsters